


Returning

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Y'shtola and Moenbryda make up for lost time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, what’s up folks! I’ve been workin on femslash feb stuff along with chapter 2 of shoreline and chapter 11 of nsnc. please look forward to it??

“Ah, Shtola.” Moenbryda wriggled against the rope harness holding her in place, nearly falling off the cushion Y’shtola had placed under her knees. “Learned a thing or two from the Limsa deckhands, have you?”

“I knew I should have gagged you as well,” said Y’shtola without looking up. She finished tying the last knot and gave the harness an experimental tug, then stood to admire her work. 

Even kneeling, Moenbryda was almost as tall as her. She was bare but for the silk rope wrapped around her body, and her muscles strained in a position that left her open to whatever Y’shtola decided to do with her. There was color high on her cheeks, and Y’shtola drew in a breath, feeling heat curl in her stomach.

“You truly have footwear for every occasion,” Moenbryda said, looking half-amused, half-admiring at the pair of black leather boots she wore in addition to her smallclothes.  

Y’shtola’s tail thrashed the air behind her. “One must needs come prepared.” 

“Was that a joke?” Moenbryda asked with a grin. “I’m so proud.” 

“I’ve half a mind to step on you.” 

“Please do.” 

Moenbryda’s cock lay flushed and pretty against her stomach. Y’shtola placed her heel over the tattoo on her thigh, the toe of the boot nudging her erection. 

“Shtola...” Moenbryda moaned aloud and Y’shtola thanked the Navigator that her quarters were at the end of the hall.

She braced a knee against Moenbryda’s stomach and cupped her jaw, hooking a thumb into her mouth and pressing down on her tongue. Moenbryda’s lips closed obediently around it, suckling at it as though it were Y’shtola’s cock. Y’shtola’s nails dug into the soft skin of Moenbryda’s cheek. 

“Good girl,” she purred. She applied more light pressure with her foot, rocking the boot forward and drawing a shudder from Moenbryda. “But if you dirty it, I shall have no choice but to punish you.” 

She ground her heel in, and Moenbryda’s hips jerked up to meet her, head thrown back, her arms pulling at the restraints. 

“Ah--!” 

“Shameless.” Y’shtola clicked her tongue. 

“Let me,” Moenbryda said, wetting her lips. 

“What sort of request was that?” She dragged the tip of the boot over the inside of Moenbryda’s thigh. 

“Let me suck you off,” Moenbryda said, looking up at her through lowered eyelashes. “Please.”

Y’shtola swallowed, taking a step closer. Moenbryda nuzzled at her thigh, breath warm and damp on her bare skin, then craned forward to tongue at the outline of her cock through her shorts. Her fingers clenched in Moenbryda’s hair, heartbeat pounding staccato in her ears. 

Moenbryda used her teeth to tug the waistband down, scraping Y’shtola’s stomach, and Y’shtola’s erection popped free, stiff and beaded with fluid. 

“Lovely Shtola,” she murmured, although Y’shtola barely heard it as she kissed the tip and then took it into her mouth. 

Everything else was lost to the pull of Moenbryda’s lips and tongue. Y'shtola moaned and lifted her hips, changing the angle to help ease the stress on Moenbryda’s neck.

“Mm--” Moenbryda gave an appreciative hum around her. 

Y’shtola’s ears flattened against her skull, her tail curling in pleasure.  She tugged at Moenbryda’s hair and began pushing her head down. Despite Moenbryda being stronger and more than capable of breaking Y'shtola's grip, she allowed herself to be guided, increasing in pace until Y’shtola was panting and rutting into her mouth.

“Gods,  _ Moenbryda-- _ ” She came with a full-body shudder, thrusting deep into the heat of Moenbryda’s mouth. Moenbryda’s tongue moved over her gently, licking up the last of her orgasm. 

Still trembling slightly, Y’shtola knelt to untie her, fingers clumsy with the knots. When they were loose enough, she shook herself free of the ropes and pulled Y’shtola into her lap, kissing and biting at her neck. Y’shtola felt her length pressing rather insistently at her thigh and reached down to stroke it. 

“You did so well,” Y’shtola said, breathless as Moenbryda bucked into her hand with a groan. 

She didn’t last much longer. Y’shtola lifted her hand to her lips and cleaned her fingers, tasting salt and warmth. 

“It felt like ages,” Moenbryda started to say, but Y’shtola quieted her with a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth. She didn’t want to think about how she had ached for Moenbryda to return while she was in Sharlayan, or of the nights spent wide awake wondering if she was alright. 

Y’shtola pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. 

“I missed you, too.

 


End file.
